


Business is Business

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble, F/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 14:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14239089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: She's going to hate him a little more.





	Business is Business

There is never a doubt in my mind that I still love her. I look through the scope, taking her in, admiring how strong she has kept herself.

I made the wrong choice when I forgot that Addie was every bit the solider I was, the one that put a polish on me.

With regret, I move the sight toward the actual target. I still love my wife, mother of my children, but I have work.

The bullet strikes true, I gather up my brass, and make an exit.

She'll be pissed I took out the informant, but business first.


End file.
